The present invention relates generally to a wooden golf club head, and more particularly to a slot structure which is designed for a smooth flow of air on the wooden golf club head to balance the air pressures exerting respectively on the crown and the sole of the wooden golf club hand, thereby enabling a golfer to hit the ball with precision.
Referring to in FIG. 1, the conventional golf club 10 comprises a shaft 11 and a head 20 which is fastened with one end of the shaft 11. The head 20 is provided in the top with a curved surface 21, and in the bottom with an inclined surface 22 which is different in curvature length from the curved surface 21. According to the Bernoulli""s theorem, when the golf club 10 is swung. The air flow path on the curved surface 21 is relatively longer. In the meantime, the air flow velocity of the air flow path is greater. However, the curved surface 21 is exerted on by a pressure P1 which is smaller than a pressure P2 exerting on the inclined surface 22, as illustrated in FIG. 2. As the head 20 travels along a parabolic path, both the curved surface 21 and the inclined surface 22 bring about air flow pressures of different magnitudes. In other words, the air flows move along the parabolic path without stability. In light of the difference in the air flow pressure of the curved surface 21 and the inclined surface 22 of the head 20, the head 20 is apt to float in the air, so as to deviate from the intended path. As a result, the head 20 fails to hit the ball with precision.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wooden golf club head which is free of the deficiency of the conventional wooden golf club head described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the wooden golf club head which is provided with an air flow guiding slot in communication with a curved surface of the top and an inclined surface of the bottom of the head. The air flow guiding slot structure comprises an upper guiding port and a lower guiding port. The upper guiding port is located in a curved surface of the arcuate side of the head and is provided with a notch. The lower guiding port is located in an inclined surface of the arcuate side of the head and is provided with a notch. The upper guiding port and the lower guiding port are connected by a continuous wall which is provided with an opening. The opening, the continuous wall, the upper guiding port, and the lower guiding port form together an air flow channel of the wooden golf club head of the present invention.